<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MC is Rich (MINOR TRIO EDITION) by BreePetals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124800">MC is Rich (MINOR TRIO EDITION)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePetals/pseuds/BreePetals'>BreePetals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MC and Minor Trio Headcannons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePetals/pseuds/BreePetals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Minor Trio reaction to MC being rich.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun &amp; Main Character, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MC and Minor Trio Headcannons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vanderwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Tumblr! BreePetals.tumblr.com or request more works this way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked at the jewelry section of a pretty high end shopping district as Vanderwood looked on skeptically.</p><p>“MC why did we come here?” he asked curiously as I smiled at him.</p><p>“Oh, it's just that the Twin’s birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to get them something for their birthday.'' I mentioned as Vanderwood rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Can't we just give them a card with some cash and call it a day?” he asked and I shook my head.</p><p>“Come on MC are you seriously going to get them jewelry? That's too expensive and Saeyoung already has everything he could ever want! Luxury cars, computer systems, and a nice house (though he keeps it trashy all the time),” he said, muttering the last part under his breath. “Besides i don't think we can afford to buy them anything from this store.” he cried out.</p><p>“This is freaking Gucci! This will at least cost an arm and a leg!” He complained and I looked at him frustratedly.</p><p>“Don't be like that Vanderwood.” i huffed, “Saeyoung may have everything he could want or need but you know how he got everything in life. I just wanna give him something from a friend to a friend. Something genuine so he can remember it kindly.” I said gently and he sighed.</p><p>“Ok but where are you gonna get the money from?” he asked dryly and i held up my debit card.</p><p>“With this of course.” i stated and he looked at me shocked, “mc you can't be serious.”</p><p>The clerk passed by and I pointed at two watches, “yes i would like this Gucci Dive watch that has the tiger and the snake on it. Please wrap them and put them in separate bags.” I asked and the clerk nodded and began putting everything together.</p><p>“This will be 3,301 dollars.” he said and Vanderwoods eyes nearly popped out as I swiped my card with ease.</p><p>“I can't believe you just got them those watches without a second thought.” he said dumbfounded and I shrugged.</p><p>“Do you want something Vanderwood? You can pick something and i'll buy it for you too.” i said and he looked at me flabbergasted.</p><p>“I'm a millionaire Vanderwood, this doesn't phase me.” I said matter of factly and his mouth dropped wide open.</p><p>“Are you serious?! Does everyone know about this?!” he said, shocked and I shrugged.</p><p>“Probably not, i tend to live on the down low and modestly, Saeyoung could know with the whole background check but i really don't know in the end.” i said and he nodded.</p><p>“Well if you're being so generous i'd really like a watch and a hoodie too then.” he said and i laughed.</p><p>“Ok sure, i'd be glad to get it for you. I feel guilty splurging on just the twins and to leave my boyfriend out of it.” I said sweetly and he blushed.</p><p>“Come on MC, I'm supposed to be treating you to these things not the other way around.” he pouted and I gave him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“I'm happy to spend money on you Vanderwood, if I didn't I wouldn't offer.” I said and he sighed exasperated.</p><p>“I can't win against you.” he said defeated and I laughed, “don't worry it's a treat yourself day for us. It's nice to get something pretty or cool every once in a while.”</p><p>After that Vanderwood got a hoodie and watch from Gucci and I treated myself to a new purse from Louis Vuitton.</p><p>“If i'm being honest it's the first time i bought anything so extravagant for myself.'' I remarked and he looked at me confused.</p><p>“You seriously don't buy anything like that for yourself?” he asked shocked and I nodded, “yeah, i'm more of a giver.” i said and he looked at me cynically.</p><p>“I can't believe you're so niceeeeeeee, why am I blessed with such a nice girlfriend!” he asked out loud and I giggled.</p><p>“You really think so?” i asked and he nodded vigorously, “of course! No one buys Gucci for someone so easily!” he cried out and I laughed, “That's true.”</p><p>It came the day of the party for the twins and me and Vanderwood helped them set up the party at their house.</p><p>“SOoooooo MC and Vanderwood.” Saeyoung said coyly while approaching me and Vanderwood.</p><p>“What did you get us?” he tried asking discreetly and Vanderwood scoffed.</p><p>“Fat chance we’re gonna tell you before it's time.” he stated simply and Saeyoung sighed.</p><p>“Damn Ms Mary Vanderwood… cold as ever.” he said tearfully and Saeran knocked him over the head.</p><p>“Of course they're not gonna tell us. Stop harassing them.” Saeran said and I laughed.</p><p>“Don't be so harsh on him guys. It's fine to be curious, but it'll ruin the surprise if we tell you early!” I said and Saeyoung sighed.</p><p>“You're right.” he said and I looked around the house.</p><p>“Hey, we’re almost done with decorating. When will everyone else be here?” I asked and Saeyoung smirked, “three…. Two…. one-”</p><p>*knock knock* I heard knocks on the door,</p><p>“You planned this out didn't you?” I asked and he shrugged, “the world will never know…” he said mysteriously and I rolled my eyes.</p><p>“He actually checked the cameras-” Saeran began as Saeyoung slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“What a foolish boy he knows not what he speaks,” he declared ominously and Saeran licked his hand causing Saeyoung to squeal in disgust.</p><p>“Gross!” he said, wiping his hand on Vanderwood who in turn threatened to revoke his gift and just to give him a taze instead.</p><p>After that the party went smoothly and everyone ate cake and overall had a joyous time.</p><p>“It's time for presents!” i announced as soon as everyone was finished eating the cake.</p><p>“Really?” Zen asked as he looked at the clock on the wall. “Dang does the time pass by, then open mine first!” he asked.</p><p>I handed the presents to the twins and Zen gave them some cologne so that they can smell better for the ladies.</p><p>Jahee was next and she gave them both basic living utensils that can be used in everyday lives which both of them were super grateful for due to the fact that Saeyoung kept his kitchen pretty bare and needed bowls, cups, and a lot of other things.</p><p>Jumin gave them two bottles of wine with the year they were born in.</p><p>Yoosung got them card games like cards against humanity, exploding kittens, adult card games much to Jaehee and Jumins disappointment (however Saeyoung got really excited).</p><p>Lastly came me and Vanderwood, I grabbed the box and opened it myself much to everyone's confusion.</p><p>I pulled out the bags and everyone looked shocked, “you got them Gucci?!” Zen cried out in surprise as I handed them both each a bag.</p><p>“This isn't some sort of prank?” Saeyoung said as he looked around the box looking for something to prove it was fake.</p><p>I shook my head, “Nope not a prank, open it and see for yourselves.” I said as they opened their gifts.</p><p>“I can't believe you got us Gucci watches,” Saeran said surprised and everyone was also shocked.</p><p>“i didn't know you guys were rich?!” Yoosung said, “ohhhh this makes my gift look so bad in comparison,” he said while sulking.</p><p>“Yeah it really does,” Vanderwood said and I gave him a nudge in the ribs, “I mean MC is the rich one here not me.”</p><p>“Don't worry Yoosung we still like your gift!” Saeyoung said cheerfully.</p><p>“Right Saeran?” he asked and Saeran shrugged.</p><p>“I appreciate it.” he said and Yoosung sighed relieved.</p><p>“Anyways Thanks a lot MC. You didn't have to buy us such extravagant gifts.” Saeyoung said sheepishly and Saeran nodded.</p><p>“Yeah it was really kind of you to do that.” he added on and I looked at them nicely.</p><p>“It's alright, I like spoiling my friends anyways.” i said and everyone looked at me surprised.</p><p>“Oh my god Vanderwood can we-” Saeyoung started and Vanderwood cut him off just as fast.</p><p>“No you can't she's my girlfriend. How about I tase you instead” he hissed and Saeyoung put his hands up.</p><p> “No thank you! Just kidding here!” he said, panicked and everyone laughed at their little exchange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saeran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saeran gets a shock at the fact MC is really that rich and that impulsive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BreePetals.tumblr.com if you wanna request stuff or down below in the comments as well! I read them :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmmmmm,” i hummed as I felt Saeran come up behind me and hug me tightly from behind while i was on the couch.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” he asked gently and I thought for a moment.</p>
<p>“Im wondering about where we should go for vacation.” I said and he looked at me oddly.</p>
<p>“I thought we were just going to stay in the country?” he asked confused and I laughed..</p>
<p>“I mean its fine if you want to stay in the country but if given the option where would you want to go?” I asked him and he looked up in thought.</p>
<p>“I dont know, maybe Italy.” he said and i turned around to face him, “really? You dont seem like the type who would want to go there.” i said and he shrugged.</p>
<p>“I really want to try the gelato.” he said and I laughed out loud.</p>
<p>“Oh my god! you're such a glutton for ice cream!” i cried out laughing as he blushed.</p>
<p>“I cant help it!” he said back to me as i finished laughing.</p>
<p>“You really mean it? You'd like to go to Italy?” I asked him once more and he nodded, “now that the ideas in my mind id like to go now.” he said and i nodded.</p>
<p>“I mean I recently got my passport after we rescued Saeyoung and Vanderwood so i don't have to worry about my father anymore as he no longer has the power to touch us so i think it would be nice to leave the country and take a break from this eventful year we’ve had.” he remarked and I nodded along.</p>
<p>I got up suddenly and he pulled away, “what are you thinking?” he asked me cautiously and i threw him an innocent shrug.</p>
<p>“Not much I just felt the need to stretch.” i said as i threw my arms up in the air to prove to him that i just wanted to stretch.</p>
<p>After he left the room i jumped onto my personal computer and began typing away. </p>
<p>“I need plane tickets, hotels, etc.” i thought as i typed away. After a while of being glued to the screen I got up and everything was ready.</p>
<p>“All we have to do is leave in the private jet tomorrow morning and we’ll be in Italy not that long after.” i reasoned and I had my list in my hands and i began packing things up for both me and Saeran.</p>
<p>I went down the list, “I need our passports, essentials, clothes…., and uhhhh,” i paused for a moment as I began throwing everything onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! I need to call Saeyoung and tell him where we’re going.” i exclaimed.</p>
<p>After the whole fiasco with the prime minister a few months ago Saeyoung still couldn’t help but be on edge. For a while after me and Saeran escaped Mint Eye we stayed at a hotel Jumin offered to let us stay at (due to the fact that i had been gone for so long, the rent on my apartment wasn't paid and consequently i was kicked out). </p>
<p>Then after that we moved in with Saeyoung and Vanderwood because Saeyoung wanted to talk to Saeran and make up for lost time. In the end Im pretty sure if we left with no explanation it would cause Saeyoung to try to tear the country apart looking for us.</p>
<p>I walked towards his room and i knocked on it gently, “Saeyoung are you in there?” i asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah! Come in!” i heard him yell and i walked in and saw his huge monitor and he was seated at it with a huge mess behind him.</p>
<p>“Uhhh Saeyoung... when was the last time you cleaned your room?” i asked and he looked up in thought.</p>
<p>“The last time was when Vanderwood walked in here.” he said thoughtfully and i shuddered.</p>
<p>“Gross,” i said as I began grabbing stuff and cleaning up.</p>
<p>“Oh you don't have to do that MC!” he exclaimed as i began cleaning up his junk.</p>
<p>“Why not?” i asked and he looked at me bashfully. </p>
<p>“Its fine when Vanderwood does it cuz hes just some guy! But you’re my brothers girlfriend and i don't think he would think kindly of me letting you pick up my mess!” he said quickly and i rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>“Who cares! Im going to clean this up!” i declared and he looked at me nervously.</p>
<p>I sighed and turned around, “if you have something to hide do it now.” i said and i heard him scramble from his chair and pick a few things up and then he sat back down calmly.</p>
<p>“Are you done?” i asked and i heard him agree. “Ok then im turning around.” i said as i began working on his room.</p>
<p>“Hey MC, did you just come in here to just clean?” he asked carefully.</p>
<p>“No, i also came here to tell you im going to go to Italy for 2 weeks with your brother.” i announced and he turned around from what he was doing and looked shocked for a moment.</p>
<p>“Italy?! When did you get the idea and money?” he asked as i continued working on picking up the scattered clothes around the room.</p>
<p>“Meh i got the idea like a day or so ago.” i said nonchalantly and he looked at me worried.</p>
<p>“Do you need any money? I can-” he said and i cut him off.</p>
<p>“Saeyoung im fine in the financial department dont worry about it.” i said and he still looked at me worriedly.</p>
<p>“You sure? I have funds from when i worked at the agency and Jumin pays me well.” he murmured.</p>
<p>I laughed lightly, “Saeyoung stop being such a worrywart. We’re fine, but don't tell Saeran its a surprise.” i said winking at him and his face still had a worried look etched all over it.</p>
<p>“Are you sure Saeran will be okay with it? I don't know how well he does with surprises. He likes to know everything before doing stuff.” he said and i paused while picking up the cans of PhD Pepper around him.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell him shortly before we leave. If he doesn't want to its fine, I can cancel everything.” I said and Saeyoung looked at me weirdly.</p>
<p>“Is that really fine? That sounds really expensive cancelling everything at once.” he pointed out and i shrugged.</p>
<p>“Its fine. Doesn't hurt me.” I said as I continued working on his room. Yet as i continued i found more and more cans of PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips, it was a lot and i sighed angrily.</p>
<p>“Saeyoung,” i said dangerously and he looked at me innocently sensing my anger.</p>
<p>“Yes MC?” he asked and I shoved the bag full of empty chip bags and PhD cans into his face.</p>
<p>“Im going to BAN these. You don't eat dinner because your always full on eating junk all day!” i exclaimed and he shrugged it off.</p>
<p>“Its part of the diet of a hacker.” he reasoned and I looked at him pissed off.</p>
<p>“Diet of a hacker my ass.” i exclaimed, “You need to take care of yourself or else you'll end up dying at 40, bald, fat, and forever alone.” i said and he looked at me and smiled nervously.</p>
<p>“I exercise.” he squeaked out and I looked at him unconvinced.</p>
<p>“You're the same as Zen. You think that even with a shitty diet that exercise will fix everything. At least after Zen got a girlfriend he stopped smoking and drinking and bettered his diet!” i shot back and he flinched.</p>
<p>“For everyday you skip eating. I’ll throw out a box of chips and soda.” i said resolutely and he looked at me shocked.</p>
<p>“No way you would.” he gasped and i smirked.</p>
<p>“Try me 707.” i said and he sighed defeated.</p>
<p>“You got me there.” he said as he sulked in his chair.</p>
<p>“Its ok to eat stuff like this however you shouldn't make it a habit.” i said and he ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“You're just like Vanderwood.” he sighed exasperated and I looked at him sharply.</p>
<p>“Because Vanderwood has a point! He’s right but you dont like admitting it.” i said and he moved around in his chair uncomfortably in response to my Vanderwood comment. I looked around the room, it was fairly easy to keep clean but Saeyoung just procrastinates too much.</p>
<p>“Im going to continue packing,” i announced as i finished cleaning up and Saeyoung perked up.</p>
<p>“Wait- When are you leaving?” he asked me.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“What?! So soon!?!” he cried out.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” i replied.</p>
<p>I left the room as Saeyoung was reeling in from the news. I finished packing all the necessities and i finished packing my suitcase with clothes.</p>
<p>“I can always buy some in Italy im pretty sure they have cute stuff over there.” I mumbled and Saeran walked in.</p>
<p>“MC why are you packing?” Saeran asked curiously and I looked at him brightly.</p>
<p>“Cuz we’re going to Italy!” i said excitedly as a look of shock passed over Saerans face.</p>
<p>“What! When?!” he blurted out.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow, i already have everything planned out from here to the airport and i have a hotel ready. All you have to do is pack your suitcase and we’ll leave by tomorrow and stay there for about two weeks.” I said and Saeran looked upset.</p>
<p>“MC, We can’t just go all willy nilly to Italy. I don't have enough saved up so we can stay there for that long!” he said frustratedly and i looked at him.</p>
<p>“Don't worry Saeran i have everything handled.” i said calmly and he looked at me skeptically.</p>
<p>“How? Are you just gonna max out a credit card or something?” he asked dubiously and i shook my head.</p>
<p>“No? My dads like the ceo of a very popular American multi-millionaire company that caters to celebrities.” I said nonchalantly and Saeran stopped dead in his tracks.</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” he yelled out and I looked at him confused, “you didn't know?” i asked him and he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Oh uh- I swore that you know as a hacker and all you would have known or at least done a quick back ground check all you had to do was google my name or something.” i said. “Anyways i need you to pack up quickly so we can go to the airport tomorrow!” i told him giving him a gentle push on the back for him to start packing.</p>
<p>Seemingly in a daze he packed up everything he needed, interestingly enough even though Saeran and Ray seemingly combined a while back he still packs very distinct outfits representing all of them from bright shirts to very dark pants with chains on them. He put his suitcase aside and ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“I cant believe youre crazy enough to just dump this all on me,” he huffed clearly upset as he was pouting like crazy.</p>
<p>I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “but you still love me!” i sang teasingly and he blushed.</p>
<p>“Yeah of course i do.” he said returning my kiss this time on my lips.</p>
<p>After that I made dinner and everyone ate and i explained to everyone about me being rich as obviously not everyone knew and Saeyoung nearly fell over from the shock. Later me and Saeran went to bed and we set off to the airport at 6 in the morning.</p>
<p>We walked into the airport and Saeran looked around nervously.</p>
<p>“Didn't you say this flight took off at 7? Aren't we a little too late?” he asked concerned and i shook my head.</p>
<p>“Nothings too late when you have money,” i said while winking at him. We went to a private area of the airport and we were checked and everything flew by like a breeze much to Saerans shock.</p>
<p>“Are we riding on a private jet MC?!” he asked shocked and i laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, everyone in my family has their own private airplane, except for my mom. Shes usually just with my dad.” I explained.</p>
<p>“Ever since yesterday you have not ceased from surprising me.” he said sighing.</p>
<p>“Come on Saeran its really nothing!” I said cheerfully.</p>
<p>I saw him breathe in and out to calm his nerves, i grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, “don't worry, Im here.” i said gently and he squeezed it back and smiled at me.</p>
<p>“Thank you MC,” he said with a soft smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHAH I still dont know how to write Saeran so I hope you enjoy this. If you want to see more from the Minor trio feel free to comment down below or visit my Tumblr to request something. My goal is to be placed on someones tumbler recommendation list for Headcannons lmaoooo.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudos or a comment on what you think or what you want to see next</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>